rosariobravofandomcom-20200213-history
Rosario Bravo Series
Join the Newspaper Club (Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Moka, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kokoa Shuzen, Ruby Toujo, Saizou Komiya, Tamao Ichinose and Ginei Morioka) as they join forces with the Seiren crew (Yukinari Sasaki, Miharu Sena Kanaka, Kirie Kojima, Kazuharu Fukuyama, Lisa Fukuyama, Koyomi Hare Nanaka, Tomoka Lana Jude, Ebi and Maharu Sena Kanaka) as they are sucked through many dimensional worlds, making many new friends and battling various enemies, old and new. But, while they battle, powerful enemies gather their forces for the War of 100 Lifetimes. Team *Tsukune Aono *Moka Akashiya *Moka *Kurumu Kurono *Yukari Sendo *Mizore Shirayuki *Kokoa Shuzen *Ruby Toujo *Ginei Morioka *Saizou Komiya *Tamao Ichinose *Yukinari Sasaki *Miharu Sena Kanaka *Maharu Sena Kanaka *Kirie Kojima *Kazuharu Fukuyama *Lisa Fukuyama *Koyomi Hare Nanaka *Tomoka Lana Jude *Ebi *Akane Tendo *Ranma Saotome *Ranko *Shampoo *Ryoga *Mousse *Kuno *Kasumi Tendo *Nabiki Tendo *Rafiki (future member) *Lion (future member) Rogues *Three Dark Lords: Mikogami Tenmei, Akasha Bloodriver and Issa Shuzen *Public Safety Commission *Jafar *Maleficent *Hades *Ursula *Captain Hook *Oogie Boogie *Grand Duke of Owls *Dr. Facilier Episodes Season 1 *Slumber and a Vampire *Greece and a Vampire *Bravo at the Circus *Oz and a Vampire *Bravo in Africa *Arabia and a Vampire *Beasts and a Vampire *Robin Hood and a Vampire *Mermaids and a Vampire *Owls and a Vampire *Bravo in Wonderland *Bravo in Halloweentown *Bravo in Neverland *Bravo in Atlantis Season 2 *Bravo in the Bayou *Arabia and a Vampire II *Bravo in London *Bravo in Africa II *Swan Princess and a Vampire *Trolls and a Vampire *Ghosts and a Vampire *Bravo in Ferngully *Bravo in the Indian Jungle *Nausicaa and a Vampire *Nanites and a Vampire *Heroes and Vampires *Rescuers and a Vampire *Mimes and Vampires *Giants and a Vampire *Bravo to the Future *Bravo to the Future II *Bravo to the Future III *Bravo to the Stars Season 3 *Bravo in Wonderland II *Bravo to the Stars II *Delgo and a Vampire *Benders and Vampires *Book of Kells and a Vampire *Swan Princess and a Vampire II *Bravo to the Turtles *Tarzan and a Vampire *Bravo in Neverland II *Rescuers and a Vampire II *Incans are Bravo *Bravo in El Dorado *Bravo to the Turtles II *Bravo for Terra *Bravo to the Stars III *Bravo to the Turtles III *Bravo in China Season 4 *Ogres and a Vampire *Bravo in Toontown *Bravo to the Stars IV *Kung Fu and a Vampire *Bravo to the Stars V *Clones are Bravo *Bravo on a Juggernaut *Bravo in Siam *Bravo in Camelot *Mermaids and a Vampire II *Arabia and a Vampire III *Basketball and a Vampire Season 5 *Bravo in Madagascar *Bravo in Madagascar II *Bravo to the Forest *Uglies are Bravo *Pretties are Bravo *Specials are Bravo *Haunted Mansion and a Vampire *Bravo in the Human Body *Bravo on the Liberator *Kung Fu and a Vampire II *Three Musketeers and a Vampire *Time is Bravo *Bravo at Christmastime *Bravo in China II *Bravo to the Titan Season 6 *Bravo with Mystery Inc *Bravo in Narnia *Native Americans and a Vampire *Seven Dwarves and a Vampire *Gadget is Bravo *Bravo in the Indian Jungle II *Bravo with Mystery Inc II *Native Americans and a Vampire II *Bravo in a Moving Castle *Tangled and a Vampire *Bravo in Narnia II Season 7 *Bravo in Narnia III *Hocus Pocus and a Vampire *Bravo in Salem *Bravo in Russia *Bears and a Vampire *Bravo in Notre Dame *Leviathan and a Vampire *Behemoth and a Vampire *Goliath and a Vampire *Bears and a Vampire II *Subzero and a Vampire *Seven Dwarves and a Vampire II Season 8 *Bravo in Notre Dame II *Bravo Back in Action *Bravo on the Ark *Bravo to the Gods *Bravo to the Zombies *Bravo in the Himalayas *Monsters and a Vampire *Animals and a Vampire *Time Machine and a Vampire *Pandora is Bravo Category:Rosario Bravo